Rin's Love Troubles
by CutzieKittyX3
Summary: Kagamine Rin is known for her talent of getting two people together no matter how difficult it may seem. But when she's having love problems of her own, who is supposed to help her? Rin decides to take a huge risk, and ask out her best friend, Hatsune Miku, but could asking her such a question ruin their friendship? A fluffy Kagamine Rin X Hatsune Miku one-shot.


**So this is my second fanfiction so far. It's a short and fluffy one-shot, and Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku. I hope you all like it! :D**

**DISCLAMIER: I do NOT own any Vocaloids involved in this fanfiction, I only own the story.**

**P.S: This ship needs more love!**

* * *

I'm the great Rin-sama, known for my amazing talent of getting people together. I got Meiko and Kaito together, Luka and Gakupo together, Neru and Haku together, hell, I even got my brother, Len, and Oliver together. Yet, despite all of that, I can't get myself into a relationship with the girl I'm in-love with.

I can't get in a relationship with Hatsune Miku.

I've never gotten up the nerve to ask her to be my girlfriend. I know she's a lesbian, so I'm not worried about the fact that were both girls, I'm worried about her rejecting me. And what if me asking her that creeps her out, and she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? We've been friends since we were young, we can't end our friendship over something like that!

But today, I've decided to do it. I'm going to ask her out.

And, I got her something too. I hope that she'll like it.

I slowly walked down the hallway, looking at the door numbers. I stopped at her door, and sighed, straightening my hair bow and shirt.

I raised my hand up, and threw it back down, about to knock on her door, but stopped, my hand hovering just inches away from the door.

_Do I really want to do this? It could ruin our friendship! Should I really take a risk like that?_

I began to back away from the door, but stopped.

_NO! I HAVE TO! I can't just keep hiding my feelings from her forever! I'm going to do this!_

Before I could think, I ran back up to her door, and slammed my fist against the her door. I froze, staring at the door, not daring to breath. Finally, the door opened, and Miku smiled at me.

"Hey Rinny! What's up?" She asked me.

"Uh…h-hey Miku-chan….I was w-wondering if w-we could talk?" I asked her, swallowing the saliva that was building up in my mouth, and trying to steady my fast beating heart, and I nervously shifted my feet.

"Oh, yeah sure Rin-san!" She said, opening up the door more, allowing me into her room

I shakily walked in, and sat on her couch, and watched her close the door. She was wearing her usual outfit, and I was wearing my usual cloths as well. She came over and sat next to me. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, tilting her head in a cute manner.

"I….um…." I reached into my pocket, and took out a small box, and handed it to her. "Here, i-it's for y-you….."

"Oh?" She took the box from my hand, and looked it over, before opening it. She gently took the necklace out and inspected it. The necklace had a large teal emerald, that matched Miku-san's hair, with a silver chain.

"R-Rin, it's lovely!" She squeaked, and put it on her neck. She stood up, and looked at herself in the mirror. "And it matches!" She turned back to me, with an eyebrow raised. "Why did you give this too me?"

"Well, I thought t-that a necklace so lovely, s-should be w-worn by someone w-with equal beauty…." I stuttered, blushing and twiddling my thumbs.

Miku's eyes widened, "Rin….."

"Miku, there's s-something I've b-been needing t-to ask you….."

"What is it?"

I stood up, and walked towards her, and took both of her hands in mine. "Miku…..would…..would you be my girlfriend?"

Miku stared at me, her eyes wide, "Rin! I…..well….."

Suddenly, the realization crashed down on me. She didn't want to be my girlfriend, and we were never going to be friends again.

I let go of her hands, feeling tears begin to swell in my eyes, and turned away from her. "I-I'm sorry Miku….I should just leave….."

I began to head for the door, when Miku yelled, "WAIT!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and slowly turned around. What did she want? To yell at me? To tell me how disgusted she was by the fact that I was in-love with her? To-

My thoughts were interrupted by soft lips connecting with mine.

Miku was…she was….KISSING ME?! In all my life, I never thought that I'd be able to kiss her, and I sure as hell never thought that she'd be the one to kiss me first!

I didn't move, still frozen with shock, but I felt Miku-chan slowly pull away, and she looked me in the eyes, panting slightly.

"I never said no."

She gave me a goofy smile, and wrapped her hands around my waist in a warm hug, with I happily returned.

"S-so…..you a-actually want to be my girlfriend?" I asked in disbelief, pulling away from the hug, but locking our hands together.

"Yeah…." She replied with a blush. "I've always like you, but I've never had the courage to tell you how I feel. I didn't even think you like me that way." She said sadly, but then smiled, "But I was wrong. You do like me that way. And that makes me so happy!"

I smiled back, "It makes me happy too, to know that you feel that same way about me." I said, then placed a gentle kiss on her nose, causing her to make a cute noise and blush.

"Rin." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Yes Miku?"

"…I love you…."

I blushed a darker shade of red then I already was, then smiled at her, embracing her in a hug once more, and whispered in her ear, "I love you too Miku…"

* * *

**The End! So, how was it? Too cheesy? It was fun to write! This ship seriously needs more support! It's adorable! Well, that's it for now. Thank you for reading! Please review to tell me what you think! Byez!~ KittyX3**


End file.
